Oasis
by Sadako- Tokumei Kibou
Summary: A collection of 50 sentences about Aang and Katara.


Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, plain and simple.

**Oasis**

1. Beauty

He had forgotten what beauty was until he finally awoke and saw her gorgeous, cerulean eyes staring back at him.

2. Gratitude

She didn't know just how grateful he truly was to have her free him from the iceberg, nor could she have imagined him someday thanking her for being his best friend, his lover and the mother of his children.

3. Comfort

From the very first time he sought solace in her embrace after learning he truly was the last Airbender, Aang knew that her arms was where he always wanted to be.

4. Depend

Katara had always counted on her own inner strength to guide her through life's troubles; now- she thought with a hopeful smile -it felt good to rely on the Avatar too, and to know he could also have faith in her.

5. Jealous

Aang couldn't explain why, after seeing the way Katara coyly interacted with Jet, his stomach felt a little uneasy, and his heart sunk a little bit deeper in his chest.

6. Admiration

It wasn't until after she heard the truth about his past during the terrible storm that Katara began to admire Aang...and realized he had incredible strength and responsibility for someone so young.

7. Future

Aunt Wu had told him that she did not see love in his future; Aang knew it was up to him to make that a reality or not.

8. Thoughts

Katara, on the other hand, was quite content with the prediction of her love life. But she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the thought of her marriage to a powerful bender...especially since she couldn't take her eyes off the one in front of her.

9. Fear

The way he ached for her after she left with Bato and Sokka made him painfully aware of the fact he never, ever wanted to lose her.

10. Smile

Katara thought Aang was kinda cute when he smiled so freely._ Wait_- she thought in alarm, her heart pounding at the description that came so naturally to her- _since when did I think he was cute like **that**? _

11. Awe

Aang was used to people being dazzled by who he was and his abilities; however, _he_ was more than impressed when he witnessed Katara stand up to Pakku.

12. Uncertainty

She still wasn't quite sure why she had suggested that they kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers, but when she felt him take her hand in the darkness and lead them toward the light, she was sure that the fluttery feeling in her stomach had something to do with it.

13. Boast

"He..." snorted Sokka with a smirk and roll of the eyes as he heard an exuberant Aang exclaim to Katara that she watch him Earthbend again, "is such a showoff."

14. Pain

Katara thought she knew the meaning of heartbreak after being deceived by Jet, but that was nothing compared to the affliction of watching Aang grieve over Appa.

15. Only

Everyone but Katara feared him when he entered the Avatar state after losing Appa, and when her touch brought him back to reality and she comforted him as he wept, he knew she would be his one and only love.

16. Different

Something about him had changed, Katara noted thoughtfully as she observed him one day. She didn't know if it was him being slightly taller now or the formation of his lean muscles...or maybe he was maturing in other ways, but she no longer saw a child in the Avatar.

17. Desire

After watching the couple bond with their newborn daughter on the journey through Serpent's Pass, Aang had told Katara the love of family was what he felt for her; what he didn't speak of was a deeper love, a wish and a dream that someday they really_ would_ be a family, with babies and all.

18. Lies

"For the last time, Toph, I... I don't have feelings for Aang. Not like that."

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right, Sugar Queen?"

19. Follow

Giving up Katara for the unmatchable power of the Avatar state was no question for Aang; he was following his heart, not his brain.

20. Anxious

She would never tell him of the fear, the hope, the worry that burdened her heart as she watched him sleep for three weeks after his fall to Azula...it was not the time to speak of love anyway.

21. Secret

Aang would never tell the others, but he actually considered keeping his hair from then on... especially after hearing that Katara liked it.

22. Dance

For some reason she couldn't explain, as Katara leaned back in Aang's arms after the dance, both of them breathless and damp with sweat, she found she suddenly wanted to be closer to him...much, much closer.

23. Imagination

After having seen Katara in various outfits (not to mention her underclothes when they practiced Waterbending together), including a stunning gown she wore for an exquisite Earth Kingdom ball, Aang admitted to himself that he liked seeing her dressed up...or down...and he blushed furiously as his mind went..._there. _

24. Focus

It wasn't that she minded Aang kissed her before the invasion began- after all, his lips were soft and warm against hers, and caused her to melt just a little inside- but it was so abrupt, and just how did he expect her to concentrate on the battle plan afterwards anyway?

25. Surprise

Aang didn't learn until much later that Katara had threatened Zuko when he joined them at the Western Air Temple, and thinking of the way she was fiercely protective and willing to 'end Zuko's destiny' for his sake caused him to find her extremely sexy all of a sudden.

26. Strength

She was unable take revenge on her mother's killer; she wasn't sure if she didn't because she was weak, or strong enough not to, but she was privately assured by the Avatar that she was the strongest, most admirable person he ever knew.

27. Balance

He had kissed her again after she warned him that now was not the time to be thinking of a relationship... theirs was teetering on a thin line, waiting to be nurtured or pushed over the edge.

28. Finality

They each had their own battles to fight in the end: he against Ozai, she against Azula; he against the odds of survival, she against the preoccupying thoughts of hope for his safety and what his return would mean for their relationship.

29. Tender

The war was over; celebration was at hand. Perhaps it was the joy of having everyone alive and together again, and the cheering of the unified nations, but Katara nearly wept at the sight of Aang before the people, and felt her heart swell with love and pride for her hero...for her Avatar.

30. Challenge

Trouble had not disappeared simply because the war came to an end, but Aang was certain that he could face whatever came his way as long as he had his Waterbender at his side.

31. Assurance

The kiss amidst the sunset was her way of letting him know so many things: her happiness, her feelings for him, her acceptance of him; and by the way he held her tight as his arms wrapped around her waist let _her_ know that her message got across loud and clear.

32. Oasis

On their journey to assist citizens devastated by the war, they had to cross the desert again, and this time Aang was sure to thank Katara for being his oasis, his water in the middle of the desert.

33. Breathless

The first time Aang heard Katara tell him that she loved him, they were sitting atop a mountain, and the confession did more than the altitude to take his breath away.

34. Birthday

Katara had given Aang a nice gift for his sixteenth birthday, but never imagined _she_ would receive a present, let alone something as wonderful as a betrothal necklace.

35. Time

"Well, it was about time, Twinkle Toes!"

36. Memories

Their wedding was just one of many beautiful memories they would share throughout their lifetime.

37. Forever

On their wedding night, Aang sweetly, albeit shyly, thanked Katara for being his forever girl.

38. Feather

Katara adored the way he kissed her, shyly at first, then with more passion, more hunger... delighted the way he touched her, slowly and almost reverently, as if he were memorizing her body with his hands... loved the way he held her close, his fingers wandering though featherlight... and thought it fitting for someone whose element was air.

39. Know

There were still overjoyed, cheesy grins on their faces and constant, flirty glances between them as they joined the Gaang in their next reunion, causing an amused Toph to roll her eyes and playfully scoff, "Newlyweds."

40. Luna

Katara didn't know why, but there was something about a full moon that made her more powerful, more energetic, more...passionate... and that was the 'excuse' she gave her husband when she jumped him one sultry, summer night.

41. Burn

The torridity of firebending could not compare to the intense heat that spread throughout Aang's body as he watched a very naked, very intent Katara make her way to him, her eyes glazed with desire and her tempting lips parted and whispering what was about to happen.

42. Rain

Aang knew it was cliche, but he really did love kissing Katara in the rain.

43. Stars

The night sky was dark and calm when they made love outdoors, but Katara swore she was seeing stars after the way Aang passionately drove her over the edge.

44. Again

All he heard was his name on her lips, calling out to him numerous times in ecstasy and raw desire as he plunged into her once more, filling her with the pleasure he ached for and she wanted for so long.

45. Comparison

As the two of them basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, both panting softly and cuddling their sweat-dampened bodies closer together, Aang put an arm around his wife, kissing her lightly on the forehead, and thought there was absolutely nothing better than this.

46. News

...Well, _almost_ nothing. The announcement of Katara's pregnancy certainly made the list of 'best things that ever happened to Aang', especially since it got Sokka to faint, Toph to nearly choke on her beverage, Zuko to stutter congratulations, Suki to sincerely applaud them, and an already 8-months pregnant Mai to shoot a knowing glance at Katara, telling her of the things to come in one look.

47. Family

As he watched his wife cradle and nurse their newborn son, Aang had to hold back tears at the sight of his family; he smiled when he saw an equally teary-eyed Katara, and vowed to be the best husband and father he could be.

48. Legacy

"Look at your little airbender go," Katara laughed softly as she watched three-year-old Tenzin spread the tiny wings of his toy mini glider and pretend to fly. "Think he'll be fast as me someday?" Aang joked, pausing from watching their son to glance at his wife. Katara smiled sultrily and gave him a mischievous, yet sincere gaze. "Maybe," she whispered seductively. "After all, his father _is_ the _amazing_ Avatar."

49. Soar

It wasn't fair, Katara had mentioned one day, that her two men could fly and she couldn't. Aang had smiled and taken her for a flight on his glider, holding her near as he heard her laugh and squeal at the surprise dips and turns, watched her hair and clothes sway about in the wind, and he wanted to tell her, _This is how I feel all the time when I'm with you. _

50. Fun

Little Tenzin had left to spend the night at his Uncle Sokka's, and when Katara had innocently asked what they should do tonight, Aang had chuckled as he pulled her close. What kind of silly question was that, he teased between kisses, tugging the sash at her waist and opening her kimono. Just because they were parents now didn't mean they couldn't have fun, right?

_Fin._

Thoughts? The lovely review button in the corner shouldn't go to waste, hehe.


End file.
